


Bonded

by THRILLHO



Series: Old Ideas, New Spins [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Accidental Bonding, F/M, Humor, I promise, Parody, Romance, Saiyan Culture, Son Goten is a mess, and he's pretty dumb too, but he is still a pretty face, it isn’t what you think it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THRILLHO/pseuds/THRILLHO
Summary: Part of a collection challenge. Taking an old plot and making it my own.An accident during a training session causes quite the dilemma for Son Goten. All of a sudden, he finds himself consumed with thoughts of Bulla and can't seem to get them to stop.
Relationships: Bra Briefs/Son Goten
Series: Old Ideas, New Spins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727161
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20
Collections: Old Ideas New Spins





	Bonded

_ Suffocation. No breathing.  _

Bulla had him in a headlock and Goten felt he was on the verge of losing consciousness. He tried to wiggle free but to no avail, he was at her mercy. They were on the ground, both trying to get the best of each other with Goten now kicking his legs out wildly and uselessly.  _ Maybe if I move my arm...Can I still move my arm? Yes! Bring it down. There! Her neck! _

“Ow!” Bulla squealed and released him. “You, jerk! You bit me!” she yelled abruptly standing and clutching at her neck where he managed to sink his teeth in her. Goten didn’t care too much as he was still on the floor coughing to clear out his lungs. 

After a few seconds of getting his breathing under control and Bulla glaring at him, Goten had the ability to speak. “I had to! I was about to pass out because you were crushing my windpipe!” 

“I would have released you before that happened!” Bulla argued, still clutching the place on her neck where he had bitten her. “Look!” she said, showing him the palm of her hand with drops of blood on it. “You broke the skin.”

Now, Goten had started to feel bad. He hadn’t meant to take a chunk out of her. At least now he knew what that coppery taste in his mouth was. “Sorry,” he muttered. “For what it’s worth, you’ve gotten a lot better. You might not be a Super Saiyan yet but I think you can definitely best any of the all-human fighters.”

Bulla still looked disappointed, “I want to be good for a Saiyan—or half-Saiyan—not a human.”

“You did good work,” Goten insisted, trying to cheer her up; it was easier dealing with his own disappointment than hers. “You had me so desperate that I bit you.”

“I didn’t know biting your opponent was fair game.”

“It isn’t, really, that’s how against the ropes I was!” Goten tried his best to flatter her. “Seriously, Bulla, you’ve come a long way. You’re a beast for someone who took up fighting two months ago.”

“So do you want to go again?” Bulla asked, immediately getting into fighting mode. She had her fists up and was bouncing on the balls of her feet. She even threw out a few well-formed air punches for good measure. It was one of the cutest things Goten had ever seen.

“Nah, I think I want to live to fight another day,” he winked at her. “You don’t mind if I shower here, right? You’ve got enough bathrooms for a baseball team.”

“Yeah, sure,” Bulla said and went over to her bag. “Are you going somewhere later, then?”

“No, I just really want to get out of this sweaty shirt. You did a number on me, kid.” Goten didn’t wait until he got to the bathroom to start undressing as he was starting to feel extra disgusting with the way his sweat made the shirt cling to his skin.

“I’m not a kid,” Bulla said, her cheeks starting to redden. “I’m twenty-three.”

“My apologies, ma’am,” he said. Goten was quite ready to get on with his shower, arguing with Bulla could take a day—especially if she was angry—and she would win anyway like she did when she got him to be her punching bag in the first place. Capsule Corporation had much better water pressure than his crummy apartment and he was ready to feel those sweet hot jets of water on his aching limbs.

“Wait a sec,” she called out to him and jogged over with whatever she had grabbed from her bag. “I’ve got tickets to see Hell Hath No Fury, wanna go?” She held out two tickets in front of him and he spied the seats.  _ Front row, center. _

“No way!” Goten gaped at her and noted Bulla’s smug smile. “They’re my favorite band,” he said, grabbing the two tickets from her hand rather quickly and harshly, blaming it on his excitement. “I can take out this girl I’ve been talking to.” He barely registered her smile falling and her stunned expression before he grabbed his bag and hightailed it to the nearest shower. “Thanks, Bulla. This will really impress her!” he called out to her before he was out of earshot.

_ She probably didn’t think an old-timer like me knew who they were. Well, I showed her.  _ Goten smiled to himself and relished in the feeling of the powerful jets over his overworked muscles. Bulla really did do a number on him physically  _ and mentally _ if he was being honest. He was just like any other red-blooded man and it didn’t escape his notice that Bulla was, indeed, not a kid. In fact, she had grown up to be an incredibly beautiful woman. It was a fact he was all too aware of when they were sparring. He was just glad he was no longer a teenager and had more mental control over his physical responses. His hand crept further down from where he was lathering his chest as he thought of what it would be like to have Bulla...in there...with him.  _ No one else here but me though… _

After that  _ refreshing  _ shower, Goten was quite surprised to see Vegeta stomp towards him angrily. Goten was at least glad he was fully dressed for whatever confrontation was awaiting him. Knowing Vegeta, Goten wouldn’t have put it past the old Saiyan to directly approach him in the shower.

“Just what the hell do you think you were doing?!” Vegeta looked absolutely furious, the throbbing vein in his head looked ready to burst. The older man stopped short of putting his hands on Goten in any way but it looked like he desperately wanted to.

_ Oh god! How does he know what I did in the shower?! _

“Imagination is a powerful thing! I can’t control it!” Goten blurted out, catching Vegeta off guard and putting a pause on his wrath.

“What?” 

“What?”

“You better not be mocking me, boy!” 

“Daddy!” Bulla came from around the corner, still in her sparring garb. “Leave him alone! I told you, it was fine!” A burst of affection for her burst out of Goten; she was coming to save him!

Vegeta looked ready to argue with her but with a pointed look from Bulla, the Saiyan Prince just clenched his jaw and let out a low growl and a threatening look Goten’s way before stomping off.

“Uh, what was that all about?” Goten asked Bulla once it seemed Vegeta was far enough away. He felt more guilty about his dirty thoughts than scared at the possibility Vegeta might actually hurt him. The guy wasn’t the type to attack unprovoked and definitely pulled his punches when dealing with Goten. 

Bulla let out a sigh, “Don’t worry about it.” She waved him off and turned to leave. Goten wasn’t satisfied and wracked his brain trying to come up with what he could have done to offend the old man. Rationally, he knew Vegeta had no idea what he was up to in the shower. 

Goten followed after Bulla’s quick steps, hoping for a real answer. “C’mon, let me in! I don’t want my Capsule Corp privileges revoked; you have the best-stocked fridge and pantry in the entire world!” he joked.

“It’s really the fridge you would be upset about if my dad banned you from here?” Bulla stopped and turned to look at him in the eye. That confused Goten quite a bit, he could see Bulla or Trunks wherever; only the fridge and Vegeta seemed to stay unmoved from Capsule Corp.

“Well, yeah, what else is there? I don’t come around to hang out with your dad.”

“Look,” Bulla’s expression changed from weary to annoyed.  _ What did I do?!  _ “I told my dad whatever happened between you and me is between you and me and he needs to butt out of it and he will. So there you go!” Bulla huffed. “You still have access to your precious fridge and all!” She stormed off taking deliberate and quick steps away from him, leaving Goten, once again, to wonder what he did to annoy them both. “Besides, it’s my mom who controls who comes and goes from Capsule Corp!” she added when she was a good distance away.

“Is this because I bit you?” he yelled after her.

“Yes!” he barely heard her scream back. At the time, he didn’t think biting her was that big of a deal when it was between that and dying. Goten sighed. He hadn’t meant to but he did end up breaking her skin in what was supposed to be a friendly sparring session. He guessed he understood their reaction; bites could lead to all sorts of nasty things. But what more could he do than what he already did, that is, apologize? The family had better access to healthcare than anyone else on the planet, more than the king. He shook his head. They would eventually get over it, he reasoned. Both of Bulla’s parents were temperamental, she must have inherited it and was getting upset over something small. She would cool off. As for Goten, he had a date to get ready for.

* * *

“Thank you for tonight, Goten. I had a really nice time,” his date said uncharacteristically shyly as they made it to her door.

After a few weeks of texting back and forth and—on his end—salivating, Goten finally had the opportunity to take his latest potential love interest on a once and a lifetime date. All night she had been physical with him, finding excuses to put her hands on him, leaning in close, throwing out innuendo. Goten didn’t need to be a genius to know it was a done deal.

Now, there they were, the mood was right. He wanted this, he  _ needed  _ this, and as he leaned in to kiss her, a different face flashed across his mind and made him stop. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked having noticed his hesitation.

“Nothing,” he said, laughing it off and trying to go in for another attempt but within millimeters of his lips reaching hers, he felt like their lips were repelling magnets and he couldn’t make the final connection. All the while Bulla’s face and body were taking over his mind.

“Okay, I get it,” she huffed and stepped back from him. “Even though you were talking about that other girl the whole time, I at least thought you were coming around to me.”

“What are you talking about? No, I wasn’t,” Goten denied, though, at the moment, his brain kept going back to Bulla’s face.

“Yes, you were!” she argued back. “You kept going on about how nice she was to give you the tickets, how Bulla would love this or that, and how her blue hair was natural and not dyed. Bulla, Bulla, Bulla!” she stomped her foot. “And I put up with it because I thought I might have been able to draw you back. Guess not,” she scoffed after letting her grievances out. 

Goten thought back to earlier and yes, indeed, every forward move from her was preceded by a comment from him. “Huh,” he said aloud, realizing what she said was true.

She narrowed her dark eyes suspiciously at him, “Do you even remember my name?”

“Hey! I’m not that much of a jerk!” he protested. His date didn’t say anything but give him an anticipatory look. “Dolores.” He immediately cringed knowing that wasn’t her name once he said it.

“Good night,  _ Goten _ ,” she said curtly. She let herself into her home, slamming the door behind her, leaving Goten stunned and on her doorstep.

What was wrong with him? He had been agonizing over how to get a date with her and he blew it. Over Bulla of all people! He hated himself and he stewed over that fact for a few minutes. 

“Oh my god, would you just leave!” He heard his date scream from behind her door.

“Sorry!” Goten called out and scuttled away. It was late, he realized, and Bulla was asleep, he couldn’t go see her.  _ Wait, how do I know she’s asleep?  _ Somehow he just knew by the drum of her energy.  _ Wait, why can I feel her ki so acutely? _

* * *

_ Bulla. Bulla. Bulla. _

That’s what was repeating in his mind. He just felt compelled to see her. “Dolores” was out of her mind. He was not obsessed, he was just worried about how they left things. He was just  _ concerned _ after biting her, that was it, that was all.

“Hi, Goten!” Bulma greeted him once he let himself into the Briefs home. “Did you come to see Trunks?”

“Oh, hey, Bulma,” Goten replied. He hadn’t been counting on running into Bulma. More to the point, she didn’t look particularly happy to see him. It was odd, she was usually so warm, like a second mother. “Uh, no, actually. I came to see how Bulla was. I don’t think we left under the best terms.”

Bulma went from a strained smile to outright hostile. He never understood why Beerus and Whis—perhaps the strongest beings in this universe—were afraid of her rants, but now he did. Somehow, even though he was a good deal taller than her, he found himself looking  _ up _ at her.

“Gee, I wonder why?” Bulma said sarcastically. She began prodding him in the chest, “You’ve got a lot of nerve—”

Goten had stopped listening to Bulma because in the back of his mind all he could feel was Bulla coming closer to him, the heat increasing like she was dangling his entire body over an open flame. He turned to where he knew she was coming from and he found himself having to hold in a groan.  _ Zeno, have mercy! _

First, he noticed her obscenely long legs.  _ Did they ever stop? _ He knew she was attractive but he had never been hit so hard by her remarkable beauty before. Then it registered to him what she was wearing and how she was done up.  _ Heels? Little black dress? Lipstick? _

“Oh, hi, Goten,” Bulla said distractedly as she pulled out a makeup mirror from her bag. Her arrival had calmed Bulma down and she excused herself but not without giving Goten a departing glare. 

He found he was just content to watch Bulla primp herself in front of the mirror.  _ I could stand here all day.  _ He did his best not to let out a dreamy sigh while he stared at her dumbly. Her long hair was loose behind her back swaying with the little movements she made and it struck Goten how if he looked closely enough he could see the different shades of blue in each strand.

“Did you need something?” Bulla asked, still staring at herself in the mirror and drawing back his focus to half-human interaction. It bothered him quite a bit, he had to admit to himself. He would rather Bulla pay attention to him than making the perfect pout. 

But rather suddenly, he found himself tongue-tied and his mind blank. Goten couldn’t remember why he had come to Capsule Corp in the first place.

“You know, you don’t really need my permission to raid the fridge, right?” She snapped her little makeup mirror and finally looked at him. Instead of the adoring look he had come to expect, her brightly painted lips were pinched and firm with one eye twitching in annoyance. She just stood there with her hands on her hips and her foot tapping impatiently.

“Well?” 

“I—um,” he couldn’t form a coherent sentence.  _ She looks even more beautiful when angry.  _ He tried to think poetic thoughts about her but all his mind came up with was,  _ Damn, she’s hot. _

Goten wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed the Briefs’ home intercom rang, but it was enough for Bulla to straighten up and smile. She paid no more attention to Goten and opened up her front door where Goten was sure he was seeing red.

“Wow, you look really great, Bulla,” the young man at the door said.  _ How dare you, she’s mine!  _ Goten could see right through the stranger’s shy and dazzled act and he wasn’t having any of it.

“Excuse me, hi, I’m Goten,” he said, physically putting himself between Bulla and who he assumed was her date.

“Um, Teddy,” he said, extending his hand.  _ Oh, what a stupid move.  _ Goten gleefully took Teddy’s hand and gave an unnecessary hard squeeze. He took a perverse delight in seeing him wince. It didn’t last long, however, because Goten’s upper arm was gripped in a similar—if not harder—squeeze and he released Teddy’s hand.

“Yes, this is Goten, Teddy,” Bulla said pleasantly enough to her date. “He’s my best friend’s uncle.”  _ Ouch. Emotionally and physically.  _ “He came to help himself to our food,” she said, letting go and stepping away from Goten.

“Oh, um, okay,” Teddy said, looking utterly bemused.

“Shall we?” Bulla asked, throwing the most radiant smile Goten had ever seen and it wasn’t for him. No, the guy she was looking at had been struck dumb and had a goofy smile on his face.

“Where are you going?” Goten had to interrupt.

“You’re still here? I would have thought you would have made your way to the kitchen by now,” Bulla turned to him, her smile tight instead of radiant.

Goten was growing less and less amused. It was like the heat from earlier migrated from the outside and he was feeling hot, fiery jealousy in his belly. He wanted Bulla to look at  _ him _ that way, wanted to be the one going out with her. Unbidden thoughts of her naked and wrapped around the little punk entered his mind. He never knew he could hate someone this much. Hell, he didn’t know that he could hate anyone. 

Next thing he knew, he was extending his arm toward Teddy’s neck. Luckily, Bulla was faster than him and had his arm in a death grip and held it forcibly down before her unsuspecting date even noticed. 

He wished he hadn’t done it when he saw the fearful look in Bulla’s eyes as she shuffled herself and her date out the door with barely a goodbye.

* * *

“Maybe a few centimeters to the right?” 

Goten’s arms were burning as he lifted the crib, yet  _ again _ , and did as Trunks said and moved it a few centimeters to the right.

“No, my right! Your left!” Trunks tutted in disapproval.

“Why are you doing this to me?” Goten said breathlessly as he moved the crib for what he promised himself would be the last time.

“Because you’re the idiot who didn’t notice the crib has wheels,” Trunks informed him and effortlessly pushed the crib across the room. 

“Dammit,” Goten muttered, angry at himself for not noticing. He had a lot on his mind lately, specifically the blue-haired girl who popped into his head like intrusive anxious thoughts, but he couldn’t bring himself to be upset by them. It was kind of nice having her presence around him in some way and comforting on some levels, knowing she was safe and well.

“Doesn’t this take you back?” Trunks said, wrapping his arm around Goten’s shoulder and giving him a pat. 

“To what? This is your first baby.”

“No, of course not. Remember when my mom asked us to get Bulla’s room ready for her imminent arrival? That crib had wheels too, you know.”

“Oh yeah,” he said distractedly. That didn’t mesh well with his other thoughts of her. Besides the guilt, Goten had to remind himself that girls her age didn’t go out with guys  _ his  _ age. She probably saw him like another older brother.  _ What was I thinking? _

“What do you mean, ‘Oh, yeah’? You’ve been asking about Bulla and her dating life with every spare breath, not to mention all those calls and texts I got last week. Just  _ shut up _ . I don’t care, neither should you.”  _ Have I? _ “What’s with you? You’ve been off all day,” Trunks noted. “And my dad was stomping around cursing and muttering about you. What did you do? Must have been bad.”

Goten rolled his eyes. “Who knows what gets your dad’s panties in a bunch.”

Trunks gave him a pointed look as if to say,  _ “Fess up.” _

“I bit her, okay?”

“You  _ bit  _ her?” Trunks looked at him dumbfounded. “Where did you bite her?”

“Geeze, what is it with your family and biting? I get it! I screwed up! I apologized! What more can I do?”

“Goten,” Trunks looked at him dead serious. “Where did you bite her?”

Goten went cold seeing Trunks’ worried expression. “Her neck?” he said unsure. “Why does it matter?” He was positively trembling now, Trunks was never so serious, his mouth was even twitching.

“It all makes sense now,” Trunks gasped, gave Goten a nasty look, and turned away from him. Goten could only see his best friend shaking—no doubt—with rage.

“I didn’t think it was a big deal!” Goten protested. “But what makes sense now?” he was desperate to know if it meant Bulla wouldn’t be cold to him anymore; he missed talking and being around her.

Trunks took a deep breath before turning back to Goten with an accusatory gaze. “You bonded with her!”

“Huh?” Goten was less terrified and more confused now. “What’s wrong with that? We’ve been hanging out a lot, it’s not weird we became friends.”

“No, you  _ bonded _ with her,” Trunks emphasized. 

“I know!” Goten was getting frustrated; Trunks just repeated himself and offered no clarity. “She was choking me! I was desperate for her to let go so I bit her! I didn’t think friendship factored into it!”

Trunks looked at him quite shocked. If Goten didn’t grasp how serious the situation seemed to be, he would say Trunks was faking. “You mean your dad never told you? Or Gohan? The Saiyan birds and the Saiyan bees?”

“I thought humans and Saiyans pretty much did it the same way. I mean, you and I are here, aren’t we?” 

“Yes, but no,” Trunks said much more calmly than before. “Follow me, Goten. My baby’s room is not the place for this conversation.” Trunks led him to his family suite where there were armchairs.  _ Yes. Seat. Good. _ Goten was beginning to feel his legs give out.  _ I bonded with Bulla? What does that mean? It sounds bad. _

He sat in the nearest chair shakily and took in a deep breath, anxious to hear what the Saiyan version of the birds and the bees were. If Trunks and Vegeta’s reaction was anything to go by, it was very serious. “What does bonded mean?” He was afraid to ask but he did anyway.

Trunks took another deep breath. “The bond is unbreakable.”

“Unbreakable?” Goten squeaked. He wasn’t liking the sound of this.

“Yes, unbreakable,” Trunks said before he was overcome with a coughing fit. “A bond is ‘til death, at which point, it’s incredibly painful—sometimes even fatal—for the living party.”

Goten gasped, that sounded dire indeed but that also gave him pause. “But our dads have died all the time. Our moms are fine.”

Trunks paused for a moment, looking contemplative. He hesitated before speaking, “To be honest, I’ve never asked if your dad bonded with your mom. A bond is deeply romantic.” 

“ _ Romantic? _ ” Goten could scarcely believe his ears. “Really?  _ Your  _ dad?” He paused for a moment. “Why not my dad?” he asked.

“It means there is no other woman for you. You want to share your deepest most intimate thoughts and feelings with her. Why do you think my dad is so quiet? He doesn’t need to say anything to her because  _ the bond _ tells her.”

Yes, that did sound like Vegeta. Goten had come across his father teasing Vegeta more than once about his love for Bulma but that didn’t sound like his dad at all.

“My mom knew the moment my dad died during the Buu incident,” Trunks continued, looking far off. “She told me how awful it was for her. She’s also human. Dad said they don’t get the full effect.”

“And you wanted that with Mai?” Goten asked skeptically.

So many thoughts were running through Goten’s head. This was his life now? Why would anyone do this? Completely hand over their freedom to another person? It made no sense.

“The benefits completely outweigh the inconvenience,” Trunks insisted.

“What benefit?” Goten was utterly gobsmacked. “I can’t think of anything! She dies and then I die? What’s so great about that?”

“Think about it, have you noticed anything different with her?” Trunks prodded him for more information, not answering the question.

He had, but he didn’t want Trunks to know.

“Like what?” Goten asked. His throat was dry, he needed water. Yes, water, not whatever Trunks was saying. He wasn’t “bonded” to Bulla, that was crazy!

“Can’t stop thinking about her? You can feel where she is all the time? Like she’s right beside you? Possessive?”

_ Yes, yes, yes, and god yes! _

“Um, no, I don’t think so,” Goten lied. 

“Well, it’s going to start,” Trunks warned. 

This was weird. Trunks wasn’t beating him to a pulp, he didn’t even seem to be angry. Goten wasn’t sure he would be so cool if he found out Trunks “bonded” with Pan.

“Why are you okay with this?” Goten blurted out. He himself was far from accepting of the idea but he was very glad Trunks wasn’t bludgeoning him with his fists at the moment. 

“I don’t see it as losing a sister, but gaining a brother,” Trunks said, clapping him on the back. “Besides, if I had a problem with age gaps, I never would have married Mai.”

* * *

He tried to calm himself down but his heart was still racing and his breathing was shallow. Nothing helped, he couldn’t get Bulla out of his head and every thought of her put his body in fight or flight mode. What he was doing sitting in his dingy apartment in the dark trying to forget about her? There was no forgetting about her.  _ The bond is unbreakable.  _ Trunks’ words echoed in his head. He needed to talk to her, or—at the very least—see her. The yearning and longing were getting unbearable. He had hoped Trunks was wrong and it would just fade away but it only grew stronger.  _ What was  _ **_it_ ** _ , exactly? The bond?  _ Goten didn’t know.

Steeling himself, Goten made the trek to Capsule Corp on foot. The closer he got to her energy, the more his symptoms seemed to subside but he needed time to clear his head and to come up with something to say to her. More to the point, he wondered if she even knew what the bond was and what he had done to her.  _ Of course, she knew!  _ His subconscious told him. She had said it was between the two of them when shuffling Vegeta away from him.  _ Then why was she dating someone else?  _

Goten sniffed the air, stopping in his tracks. He recognized that smell but he couldn’t place it, he just knew it made him angry. He sniffed out his prey, following the scent in the air. Goten was determined, like a wolf tearing off after a wounded animal. 

Surprisingly, the trail led Goten to a cafe. Not particularly thinking clearly, he rushed in and looked around frantically until he spotted  _ him _ ; the little pissant who thought he could have what rightfully belonged to Goten.

Striding over in determination, Goten approached the unassuming busboy and laid a heavy hand on his shoulder, making him tense up and freeze. “Isn’t it your break time?” he said in the most threatening tone of voice he could muster. Goten could hear Teddy gulp, seemingly understanding the double entendre.

* * *

“It’s just—” Goten sniffed. “I’ve known her forever, you know?” He paused his story to blow his nose. “And these  _ feelings— _ I don’t know what to do!”

“It’s alright, man,” Teddy said, soothingly rubbing his back. “Why don’t I get you a hot drink, hm? On the house. How does that sound?” He didn’t wait for an answer and left to fetch Goten his drink, leaving the older man to mope at a corner table away from everyone to avoid making a scene.

Goten couldn’t help it, he had been just about ready to give Teddy the business, threaten him, tell him to stay away from  _ his  _ girl but when the time came all he could do was ramble about his newfound feelings for Bulla and how it was ruining his life. Unfortunately, his emotions had gotten the better of him and he was far more pathetic than threatening. Fortunately, Teddy seemed like a pretty good guy and was completely sympathetic to Goten’s little meltdown.

“Here,” Teddy had returned quickly with a steaming cup of tea and a sympathetic ear. “Um, if there’s anything else…?” he trailed off.

“Thank you,” Goten said quietly and started opening and dumping copious amounts of sugar packets into his tea. He stirred absentmindedly waiting for it to dissolve and breathed out a heavy sigh. “For as long as I’ve known her...I never thought I would feel this way. I don’t think she would spare me a single thought.” He motioned Teddy to sit down. “How did you get her to go out with you? She seems kind of picky. No offense.”

“Um, none taken,” Teddy said. “I couldn’t believe it myself when she asked me out after saying no the first time. We hadn’t really talked much after that.”

“Really?” Goten said. “There was no back and forth? Just out of the blue?” 

“Well,” Teddy scratched the back of his head. “We exchanged numbers two weeks ago. She’s been a customer for a while but things cooled off pretty quick and after a few days of silence, she asked me out. I’d be crazy to say no.”

“Yeah, if I ever had the opportunity, I’d jump on it,” Goten agreed, lamenting the fact that it would never happen. “Are you not interested in a second?” Goten asked, not keeping the glint of hope out of his voice.

Teddy’s eyes were darting around unsure, “Uh, I don’t know?” He shrugged.

“How dare you! Bulla is wonderful!” Goten slammed his fist on the table, not hard, he at least knew better than to do that.

“Dude, I thought you wanted her?”

“I do!” Goten nearly shouted back. “But you better be unsure for a reason that has nothing to do with anything lacking in Bulla!”

“I should get back to work,” Teddy said, getting up and backing away slowly.

“I’m sorry,” Goten apologized, realizing how he was coming off. “My brain is just all jumbled up from this uh— _ cultural _ —thing. Yeah, in our culture, I think we might have to marry each other?”

“Woah, it’s worse than I thought.” Teddy sat back down. “So is it an arranged marriage type of deal?”

“Yes, exactly!” Goten latched on to the lie. According to Trunks, they really had no choice in the matter. Bonding was basically an arranged marriage with less freedom. “But you know, I don’t think she likes me like that. I think I just want her to be happy even if I’m unhappy.”

“That’s deep man,” Teddy just sat there taking in Goten’s words.

“Wisdom comes with age, I guess,” Goten shrugged, coming to the conclusions that his words were indeed true. Even if they were bonded, he wouldn’t force anything with her, even if that meant being alone his whole life. How could he love another? The bond had taken hold of him and there would be no one else for him. For Bulla, who could say?

“Dude, aren’t you, like, twenty-five?” Teddy interrupted his thoughts, looking at him skeptically.

“Um, yes…” Goten nodded along, thanking his Saiyan genes for making him look more age-appropriate for Bulla than he really was. “Just hyperbole.”

“Sorry, man,” Teddy got up once again but instead of backing away, he clapped Goten reassuringly on the shoulder. “I actually really do have to get back to work. Good luck with everything though,” he said before leaving Goten alone. His tea had finally cooled and the sugar had dissolved leaving Goten with sickeningly sweet tea just the way he liked it. Like always, as it had been lately, Goten’s unoccupied mind drifted to Bulla. He could feel her everywhere around him and he somehow knew she was frustrated about something and that in turn made him restless. Goten quickly downed his tea and threw a few thousand zeni on the table for Teddy. He needed to talk to someone close to Bulla, gauge the situation from there. His signature Son optimism rose in his chest. Who was to say she wouldn’t come to like him, even love him? Maybe she just never thought of him that way before. He could try to change her mind but first, he needed to know a surefire way to worm his way into her heart. And who better to ask than her good friend and his?

* * *

“I can’t believe you’re showing your face here after what you did to Bulla. I am firmly on her side,” Marron said, a pen and notebook clenched in either fist on her hips.

She had been waiting for him it seemed. When he made his descent to the island, he had seen the pigtailed blonde figure on the beach with her arms crossed and tapping her foot impatiently.

“Is Master Roshi treating you right?” Goten said by way of greeting.

“Don’t change the subject,” Marron rolled her eyes. 

“How does everyone know?” It had seemed inconceivable to Goten that the Briefs would go around blabbing about what was a very delicate and personal matter but then again...

“Bulma went on quite the rampage telling everyone. She didn’t name names but everyone knows it was you. I would stay low for a while at least where the females of our group are concerned. ”

“Even you? C’mon, we go way back!” Goten tried to lighten up the situation but all he received in return was a glare. “Okay, I deserve that, but I swear!” Goten pleaded with her. “I had no idea what I was doing!”

Marron’s face softened but she scoffed, “Yeah, I’ll believe that. What is it about the Son Y chromosome that makes you guys idiots?”

“Really? Even Gohan?” 

“Have you not met Saiyaman?”

“Point taken.”

“So why are you here, Goten?” Marron asked, less hostile than before. She seemed to resume what she was doing before he showed up, that is, taking notes. 

He sighed, “Obviously, I’ve messed up, but since Bulla and I are stuck in this situation together, I was wondering if you could help me...I don’t know...get her to warm up to me?” Goten shrugged and rubbed the back on his neck like he was prone to do when he was unsure of something.

“And why should I do that?” Marron turned cold again, narrowing her eyes at him.

“Because you’re our friend and want what’s best for both of us?” Goten asked hopefully.

Marron rolled her eyes, “After what you pulled, I’m not sure you’re the best for her.” Her frosty demeanor had melted yet again but there was a sincerity to her words that made what she said resonate deeply within Goten. Had he considered what was best for her? What if it wasn’t him?

  
  


“I don’t get it!” Goten said, his frustration coming out of nowhere to get the better of him. “Why haven’t I gotten an ear full from anyone? If my mom knows, why isn’t she on a rampage and forcing me to make an honest woman out of her?”

Marron stared at him wide-eyed and blinked slowly. “I mean, people think it was dumb but it’s not really that serious. It was a shitty thing you did but it’s not like you can do the same thing again. I’m pretty sure Bulla won’t give you the opportunity again.”

“But she’s stuck with me!” Goten blurted out.

“Excuse me, what?” Marron looked at him utterly bewildered.

“You know, the bond? I guess you already knew that though, hearing it from Bulma and all,” he said sheepishly. “Trunks had to tell me about it.”

“What is ‘the bond’?” She continued to stare at him blankly.

“Bulma didn’t tell you about the bond when she told you I bit Bulla?” 

Marron shook her head and gave him a scrutinizing gaze.

“Look, it’s a Saiyan thing. Once a guy bites a girl on the neck they’re irrevocably tied together for life. We can sense each other’s emotions and well-being at all times. It’s been kind of annoying actually. I couldn’t even seal the deal with Mulva and she was a sure thing.”

“Who’s Mulva?”

“Dolores.”

“That doesn’t answer the question.”

“Never mind, she’s not important,” Goten dismissed, “But the bond is. According to Trunks, since we’re both part-Saiyan, it’s more serious because if one of us dies, so will the other. I just haven’t found a way to talk to her about it. That’s why I need your help.”

Marron just shook her head in disbelief for a few moments before pacing away with her hands grasping at her hair. 

“Think about that for a second,” Marron looked at him seriously when she returned. “ _ Trunks  _ told you about it.”

“Yeah, so? He would know. He said he did the same to Mai.” Goten shrugged. He was getting annoyed with her, they had more pressing matters to discuss. 

“Did he? Did he  _ really _ ?”

Goten pondered it for a moment. No, Trunks had alluded to bonding with Mai but never outright admitted it.

“Why would it be evolutionarily beneficial for Saiyans to form bonds if they took perfectly healthy people out of the reproductive and fighting pools?”

“I’m not a biologist,” Goten dismissed her observation. “But what he said makes sense. I can’t stop thinking about Bulla. I seem to always know where she is and I can’t turn it off!” Goten insisted. If it wasn’t the bond, what was it then? “I even tried to scare off her maybe-soon-to-be boyfriend. I’m not entirely clear on how that went down. This sort of thing has never happened to me before where a girl was concerned.”

“And how long have you been able to sense energy?” Marron asked him. 

_ What a weird question.  _ “I don’t know? It’s always been second nature to me.”

“Exactly!” Marron let out. “Goten, I’m pretty sure you’re a gullible idiot with a crush,” Marron said. “Who’s using his Saiyan heritage as an excuse for his bad behavior,” she added. “If you were just as obsessed with Oolong, I’m pretty sure you would be feeling him all around you as well. Try it.”

Goten didn’t want to try; he thought Oolong was creepy. There was something about a pig with hands instead of hooves that unsettled him so he didn’t acknowledge it.

“But Vegeta was pissed off at me right after it happened like I did something wrong. Aside from the biting, there wasn’t anything else!” 

Once again, Marron looked at him agog. “Are you really that much of an idiot?” Goten shrugged, not knowing where she was going with this. Marron let out a little squeal of frustration before taking a deep breath. “Vegeta and Bulma are pissed at you because you broke Bulla’s heart!” she yelled, evidently that breath was to make sure she drilled it into him as loudly as possible.

That couldn’t be true, how could he have broken her heart by biting her? “I did?” he asked.

“Yes, you, idiot!” she swatted his arm.

“Stop calling me an idiot!” He moved away from her and clutched the part of his arm she hit, trying to alleviate the sting with some pressure; she hit too hard. 

“I will not since I need to spell it out for you!” Marron said. “Bulla wanted to go to that concert with you, not for you to take both her tickets and go with another woman. That’s why everyone is mad. Trunks is just an opportunist for your misery.”

Realization came crashing down hard on him like Vegeta’s fists during a ‘friendly’ spar.

“Fine! I am an idiot!” Goten collapsed on the sand and sat with his head between his knees for a few seconds recognizing his screw up. He looked up to Marron, utterly defeated, “What do I do now? She’s moved on and I missed my chance. I don’t think I’ve ever been so consumed with a woman before. How am I going to get over this?” he moaned. Truthfully, Goten felt no relief that he probably wasn’t actually bonded to Bulla. There wasn’t hope after all; she seemed uninterested after his screw up. He was worse off than when he started.

“Maybe stop thinking about yourself and make amends to Bulla?” Marron suggested casually. She didn’t seem sympathetic to his plight. 

“You’re right, as always,” Goten agreed, feeling guilty. He had been thinking about Bulla a lot, but not about how she might feel. He had even been purposely avoiding her and talking to anyone else about the situation but her it seemed. 

“Put on your big boy pants and talk to her,” Marron advised. “Granted, be prepared she might not want to talk to you. You know she’s proud like her daddy and taking her tickets to treat another woman is  _ ouch _ .” Marron visibly winced. “Why are you just standing there? Go! I have marine mammals to study!”

* * *

“Ow!” Trunks let out, rubbing the side of his head. “What was that for? So rude.”

“That’s for lying to me about the bond!” Goten said, satisfied at landing a punch on the unsuspecting Trunks.  _ And for making me think of Oolong _ . He did end up testing out Marron’s theory and found out more about the pig-man than he wanted.

“Hahaha, oh that!” Trunks could barely hold in his giggles and Goten realized that earlier Trunks had been trying to hold in his laughter the whole time he had been explaining ‘bonding.’ “You’re the idiot who fell for it. Wishful thinking, eh?” Trunks winked at him and smirked. Unfortunately, he ducked when Goten threw another punch.

“Whatever, I didn’t come here to see you. Is Bulla here?” he asked.

“You know Bulla is here,” Trunks responded cheekily and still smirking. “She’s in the training room.” Trunks pointed down the corridor. “But you know how to find her,” he said as a parting shot and went off to wherever he was prone to go these days, probably to what Bulma called his “dentist appointment.”

His heart pounding and his spirit a little hopeless, Goten nevertheless strode with purpose to the gravity room. Whatever would happen would happen and he had to brace himself to be okay with that. 

With the safety precautions Bulma put in place, Goten couldn’t just enter the chamber at will and had to wait an excruciating few seconds while everything powered down. Eventually, the doors opened revealing a panting Bulla in her tight workout clothes. Goten’s eye line naturally drew itself to her heaving chest, her heaving chest that was coming closer and closer to him.

“What is wrong with you?!” Bulla screeched at him when she came close enough. It was enough to make him cower and much to his shame, it turned him on. “Why would you track down Teddy and tell him you and I were in an arranged marriage?!”

Goten tried to reply but his throat was dry and only small puffs of air came out of his mouth.

“And that you’re twenty-five?” She looked at him expectantly.

“You know what? I don’t even want to know, just leave,” Bulla dismissed him and turned her back on him. Remembering what Marron said, Goten was going to let Bulla call the shots and backed away from the room slowly.

Suddenly, Bulla turned back to him swiftly. “No! You don’t get to leave without explaining yourself!” she said, changing her mind.

Bulla continued to glare at him, standing firm and intimidating. “Well? I’m waiting, what do you have to say for yourself?”

“I look really good for my age? I don’t think it’s out of the realm of possibility that I’m in my tw—”

“No! Not that!”

“I think I like you—more than I should—and it’s been the worst kind of torture these past few days and I am really sorry about the misunderstanding with the concert tickets. I’m an idiot and didn’t think you were asking me but I would have said yes in a West City minute,” the words tumbled out of Goten quickly but he wasn’t finished. Though Bulla opened her mouth to reply, Goten interrupted her before she could get a word in. “And I am extra super sorry about finding Teddy. I was acting on bad information from Trunks and at the time I really thought we were in an arranged thing because of the bite and the bond thing where if I die, you die, and vice-versa, and being connected all the time for life—”

“Hold on,” Bulla interrupted him. “What are you even going on about, being bonded for life?” She didn’t seem nearly as angry as she had been when he entered the training room and Goten took it as a good sign.

“Trunks said if a Saiyan male bites a female on the neck that he’s chosen her as a mate for life and there’s no breaking it. You would be the only female I would ever desire,” Goten explained.

“Gross,” Bulla said and shook her head. “Why would you believe that? It makes no sense.”

Goten felt his face reddening despite his hasty confession earlier. Babbling it out all at once had been easy because he hadn’t realized what he was doing but he could genuinely fuck it all up in this one moment. “It made sense at the time because everything he was saying I was experiencing.”

“Like what?” Bulla looked at him genuinely curious.

“Thinking about you, talking about you to anyone who would listen. I could feel you everywhere I went. I could even tell how you were feeling. I had a sure thing and I couldn’t even bring myself to kiss another woman because you were in my head. Then I was just overcome with such rage and hate when I saw you ready to go on a date with another man, I kind of lost it.”

“Oh,” Bulla said, standing there stunned, her wide blue eyes drawing him in more than ever before. All Goten wanted to do was hold her and make things alright between them.

Then he did what Marron told him not to do; he thought about himself, “So can you please tell me if there’s any possibility of you giving me another chance? Because if not, I am going to have to exile myself because being around you and without you is too damn hard.”

They stood there for a few silent moments, avoiding each other’s gazes for what felt like minutes.

“No, Goten,” she said softly and shook her head. Goten could swear he had heard his own heart shatter into millions of pieces. She awkwardly looked away as she continued speaking. “You’re like a cat who gets upset at a closed-door but doesn’t want to go through once it’s open.”

“What?” He didn’t understand the analogy.

“You say the reason you took my concert tickets is because you never thought I’d be the one asking you out which means you never considered me before. All these feelings you had? They manifested more strongly after you saw me with another guy and when Trunks told you about the bond, didn’t they?”

“Yes, but—”

“There is no but,” Bulla had deigned to look at him once again, albeit sadly. “You’ll get over it.”

“I will respect your wishes then,” he said with as much bravery as he could gather despite the hurt he was feeling inside. He left Bulla to her training and exited with his head held as high as he could muster but once the door slid closed behind, he hung his head dejectedly wondering how he had fumbled everything so badly.

* * *

Somehow, Goten found himself in the middle of nowhere getting beat up by his dad and his other half—no, not Goten’s mother—Vegeta.

“Goten, why’d ya ask me to train ya, if you’re just gonna flop everywhere,” Goku stopped his onslaught, looking down at Goten from above.

“There’s something wrong with your boy, Kakarot,” Vegeta said flying down to join Goten on the ground. 

“What’s wrong then, Goten?” Goku asked, offering a hand that Goten took to help himself up. 

“Nothing,” he mumbled, dusting the pants of his gi with his hands. He avoided the gaze of the two full-blooded Saiyans. “I just needed to get out. Sorry, dad.”

“What are ya sorry for?” Goku replied kindly and clapped him on the back. “It’s okay if you’re sick or somethin’.”

“I’m not sick.” Maybe lovesick, Goten thought. “Let’s just try again. I’ll be better this time,” he insisted.

“Okay, but I ain’t gonna go easy on ya,” Goku said, getting into his trademark stance.

“Let me take this one, Kakarot,” Vegeta said with a devilish smirk on his face. About the only times Vegeta smiled was when he could hurt something and Goten gulped. He had forgotten how angry the old man had gotten on Bulla’s behalf. Now that he knew why Vegeta was angry, he wasn’t so sure that Vegeta would pull his punches.

Goku shrugged and made way for Vegeta to kick Goten’s ass instead, at least, that’s what it felt like to him.

Nevertheless, Goten bowed to his much more skilled, experienced, and stronger opponent.

He was back on the dusty ground in less than the blink of the eye and about a few hundred meters from where he started. This time his head was throbbing; Vegeta didn’t pull his punch.

“Time out!” Goten cried out clutching his eye. It was definitely going to turn purple.

“You were right Vegeta,” Goku told the other Saiyan as the two flew to where Goten ended up. “Ya coulda blocked that, Goten. He wasn’t going fast at all.”

“I think you’re overestimating my abilities dad,” Goten managed to get out despite the throbbing pain.

“What’s the matter?” Goku said getting on his haunches near Goten’s prone body. “I know it’s somethin’.”

“There are no time outs in fighting,” Vegeta interrupted the father and son pair and picked up Goten by the front of his gi and set him upright again causing a head rush. He was ready to collapse again.

“Would ya quit it, Vegeta?” Goku scolded the proud prince. “He’s hurt.”

“Fine,” Vegeta said, releasing Goten, causing the young man to crumple on the ground once again.

“C’mon, Goten. What’s the matter? It can’t be good if ya can’t train.”

Goten would roll his eyes if he could. The be-all and end-all for his father was fighting. Of course, the only time he would pay attention to Goten’s problems was if he couldn’t fight! “You wouldn’t understand.”

“Whaddya mean?” Goku looked at Goten intently.

“It means it’s probably an emotional problem,” Vegeta answered before Goten could. The old Saiyan stood firm with his arms crossed like he always did, unmovable. He looked bored but Goten found he was surprisingly astute in a way his own father wasn’t.

“Aw, are ya fighting with Gohan again? Ya always forgive each other,” Goku asked.

“I haven’t fought with Gohan since I was a teenager,” Goten grumbled. His head still hurt and he didn’t appreciate the interrogation. The only comfort was that the physical pain distracted him from his emotional pain.

Goku looked up and scratched his head with his index finger like he was prone to go when he was thinking. “Did ya get yourself a girlfriend?”

“No, dad,” Goten moaned embarrassed. They were treading dangerous territory considering Vegeta was in their midst. The Prince of All Saiyans would not take kindly to talk of his daughter and Goten absolutely did not want to talk about Bulla especially around her father.

“It’s okay if ya do. Your mom’s made me sleep outside a lotta times,” Goku said, coming to his own conclusion despite Goten’s denial. “Ain’t that true with strong wives? Eh, Vegeta?”

Fully expecting Vegeta to go completely red and sputter, he defied Goten’s expectations and the old warrior loosened up a bit and dropped his arms. “Yes, Bulma’s kicked me out a few times,” he shrugged. “It’s not like I don’t like that about her.”

“What?” Had Vegeta’s hit fucked with Goten’s hearing? Were his dad and Vegeta talking about their wives? Like they were normal?

“Oh yeah, ya know I love that about Chi-Chi,” Goku spoke more enthusiastically. “Us Saiyans love strong women. Ain’t that right, Vegeta?” Much to Goten’s surprise, Vegeta nodded reservedly in agreement.

“But how do you get a strong woman?” Goten asked against his better judgment. Two Saiyans didn’t seem like the best purveyors of relationship knowledge, especially _ these _ two Saiyans whose wives were always angry over the stuff they did.

Both of them shook their heads. “You get chosen—” Goku began.

“If you’re lucky enough,” Vegeta added. It all made Goten feel a little worse. Bulla had chosen him and he didn’t even stop to think how fortunate he was that she would even consider him in the first place. He had to go be an idiot like his dad but at least his dad had the good sense to marry his mom which Goten clearly lacked.

“How do you two manage to stay married then? Bulma and mom are always pissed off with you two.”

Much to Goten’s horror, both Goku and Vegeta started to grin.

“Why do you think we get them fired up all the time?” Goten’s father winked at him cheekily. 

_ Disgusting. _

“So who’s the lucky gal? Some human?” Goku asked. “Your mom and me always thought you’d’ve married Vegeta’s lil’ girl when ya two were old enough.”

“WHAT?!” Goten was glad he wasn’t standing or else he would have toppled over. He put his hands out in front of him preparing for Vegeta’s inevitable onslaught—particularly because of the previous revelations—but nothing came. He dared open one eye and saw both men looking at him quizzically.

“Vegeta, I swear,” Goten pleaded his innocence. “I am not out to marry your daughter.”

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say since it set him off and he looked utterly murderous. “What’s wrong with my Bulla?!” he yelled in Goten’s face.

“Nothing! Nothing! I swear!” Goten screamed pathetically. “I just know she’s too good for me!”

That seemed to calm Vegeta down considerably, “Tch, you’re right. Obviously so.”

“Hey, now, wait a minute,” Goku joined in. “What’s wrong with my Goten?” He hadn’t been as impassioned as Vegeta but he still seemed bothered.

“The little weakling can’t even dodge a punch, let alone see what was right in front of him.”

“My son isn’t weak,” Goku said with determination. Goten knew what this was; it was foreplay, their prelude to their inevitable fight. Goten rolled his eyes. “I trained him myself!” Goku added, getting into fighting position.

Goten spotted the uptick in the corner of Vegeta’s mouth as he answered Goku’s challenge by getting into his own stance. “Is that so?” 

Soon fists were clashing and the two Saiyans were moving too fast for Goten to keep an eye on. He was just relieved his headache was subsiding and they were no longer talking about him. He stuck around just in case they fought each other to exhaustion and he needed to take them home if they ended up passed out. 

As it ended up, Goku was the loser of the bout and Vegeta delivered him to Goten. 

“Kakarot will be fine,” the old man assured him, handing over his passed out father. Goten wasn’t too worried about his dad. No doubt, his mom had something cooking and his dad would wake up to the smell once they got close to home. Vegeta didn’t look too great though.

“Will you get home all right, Vegeta? Should I call Trunks? Or Bulma to have food ready for you?”

“Why not Bulla?” Vegeta asked. Goten may have been an idiot the past week but he wasn’t altogether stupid. Vegeta was actually  _ mocking  _ him. No doubt, he was in a good mood despite his injuries but Goten didn’t want to press his luck. 

“I don’t think she wants to hear from me right now, but—” 

“Then try again,” Vegeta stopped him. “You asked how Kakarot and I manage to keep our women?” the old Saiyan pointed out. “Do whatever she says. She’s worth it.” 

Vegeta didn’t stick around after that and took to the sky seemingly unhindered by his fight with Goku, leaving Goten in the middle of nowhere with his unconscious father in his arms, wondering if he had heard right. Did he really have Vegeta’s approval? Or was he imagining things again?

* * *

“How’s Teddy, Bulla?” Goten said by way of greeting as he entered the gravity room where Bulla was stretching.

“What are you doing? I thought you couldn’t be around me?” Bulla said, not looking at him. Oh, she had to throw  _ that _ in his face. “Oh my god!” she gasped when she finally deigned to look at him. “What happened to your eye?” she asked, grimacing. 

“Not important!” he said, wondering if he should have waited until he was healed to try again with her. “We had a deal, remember? I always keep my promises like my dad,” Goten said trying to sound as upbeat as possible. “I am your punching bag as long as you need me.”

“I don’t need you anymore,” Bulla said. “I release you of this burden.” She positioned herself to face away from him but Goten didn’t let that deter him.

“It was never a burden.” He shook his head. “I could use the extra training benefit this room provides. You don’t mind if I join you, do you?”

He saw Bulla shrug. “Just don’t get in my way,” she said and continued her stretching, ignoring him.

“So Teddy?” Goten pressed again.

“Ugh!” Bulla let out a frustrated sigh. “He doesn’t want anything to do with me anymore. That little stunt you pulled completely freaked him out and he accused me of cheating on you.”

“Sorry,” Goten said sheepishly. “I could maybe talk to him and explain? I do know where he works.”

Much to his unexpected delight, he heard Bulla’s laugh. He had missed it, especially as he knew he was partly responsible for its absence.

“He’s been through enough,” Bulla said. “Besides, it was just one date.”

Silence permeated the room as they both did their preliminary stretches but it was broken as soon as Bulla went to turn on the gravity.

“Not too high, please,” Goten asked. “My head still feels a little heavy from when your dad hit me.”

“So that’s how you got the swollen eye,” Bulla said, smirking. “How does 100G sound?”

“Yeah, that’s alright,” Goten agreed.

They kept to their respective ends of the room while they did push-ups, sit-ups, katas, and the like. After an hour, it seemed like both of them had had enough, and Bulla powered the room down, leaving them both achy and sweating.

“So I bet you’re exhausted, probably ravenous,” Goten ventured a guess. “How about after we take showers—separately, obviously—I treat you to your favorite noodle shop? What do you say?” He tried to sound as cool and casual as possible but inside he was a bit of a wreck. This time he was determined to listen to Marron’s advice and let Bulla call the shots on where the relationship might go. She liked him once, maybe she even still did.

“Noodles?” Bulla raised a skeptical eyebrow. “You won’t win me over that easily, Son.”

“Whatever you say,” Goten said, earning him a look of approval. “I’ve got to keep trying and upping the ante, I guess,” he added. Goten was at least relieved it wasn’t an outright ‘no’, though he couldn’t even tell if it was a ‘yes’ either. “You’re worth it.”

Ultimately, Bulla turned away from him and left the gravity room trying and failing to hide her smile, one more radiant than the one she gave Teddy.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you came here to see some real good ol' fashioned Saiyan bonding! I can't help but make my little jokes everywhere. If you want to roast me, that's cool too! Some events were inspired by true stories, mainly Bulla's analogy about Goten being a cat upset at a closed door. All credit goes to a little black cat in the southeastern hemisphere.


End file.
